Many types of computer programs, including operating systems, and application programs like web-browsing programs as well as systems management programs, rely on the use of tabs. For instance, a web-browsing program may permit a user to have multiple tabs open, each of which corresponds to a different web page to which the user has browsed. It is not uncommon for users to have tens or even hundreds of open tabs at the same time in a given computer program.